SpiderMan 2: Forgotten
by shadowmind
Summary: A remake of Spider-Man 2. This is more of a Doc Ock story than a spider-man, but it does have romance and revengefull action. Chapter Three is complete...
1. Ressurected

"I don't know what I want anymore..."  
  
"All I have are these things, these monsterous creations..."  
  
"It was all his fault, he killed her, he killed rosie.."  
  
"But I won't stop there...I'll get what I truly deserve..."  
  
Spider-Man 2: Forgotten  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first Fan Fic and I like to announce that I have great respect for the film and it's villain, Doctor Octavius. Please read and review, If I see one review, bad or good, I'll continue the next chapter and the next chapter.  
  
This story is based on the film Spider-Man 2. I wanted to rewrite the film to my own vision of what I wanted to happen.  
  
Chapter One: "-It seems they have burned onto the spinal cord-"  
  
"How is it doctor?"  
  
"He's fine, just temporarily paralized, in a coma to be exact. The shock almost killed him.  
  
"I'm not talking about him!"  
  
"Oh, as you can see here, they have seemingly burned the connection needles onto the spinal cord here and here. The rest of the metallic frame is also burned onto his skin, permanantly. I can't operate, it's too risky."  
  
"Do it, take it off now. I want that ruined creation off his back, and into my possession."  
  
"It's not ruined! If you look at these charts, his brainwaves are supplying enough energy for the it to work. They are just in stand-by, like a computer. But, if I may ask, why do you want them?"  
  
"It's classified, just get it off. Do whatever you can, I just want that thing in one piece!"  
  
"So how do you suggest we do this? We'll damage his spinal cord or nerve cells, or worse!"  
  
"I didn't mean take it off with him alive."  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"They greatest risk of all, is not taking one doctor..."  
  
"Rosie no!"  
  
ZZZZZZZTTTTTTT!  
  
"Spider-Man I can handle this!"  
  
Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump...  
  
"I love you rosie..."  
  
Flicker, Twicth, flicker, flicker...  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
ZZZTTT-ZZZ-ZZT!!  
  
"Fasten your seatbealts."  
  
Flicker, Twicth...  
  
"-And now, let me introduce you to my assistances..."  
  
Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump...  
  
"AAARRRGGHHHH!!!"  
  
Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-bump, Ba...Bump...Ba...Bump...  
  
Otto. Listen to our voice. Listen to us. You are sleeping, not dead. You should be thankful that you are not dead. We saved you. Listen to us, Otto. It was his fault. You saw him try to stop your ultimate creation. He must pay for this. If he hadn't destroyed the machine, you would still be in your house with her. He must pay. He killed her, he killed the machine, you have but us now. He must pay, and we will kill him, all of us. Sleep Otto, Sleep and suffer no more.  
  
"Alright this is how we do it. I need a cut down the left back and another on the right. We're going to pry this thing out."  
  
"Doctor, are you sure about this? The connection between it's mainframe and his cerebrum is still fused together, adn remember the scans. We found massive brainwaves within him. Spikes so large and his heart rate so fast, it almost seems as if he was well awake. Trying to pry it out from under him, would be too risky and fatal. Either he would die or if we're lucky, just severe brain damage. You must reconsiter!"  
  
"No. We must take this off. No chances, we have nothing to lose but this man, And he is already half-dead. Give me the scapel."  
  
There was silence as one of the doctors slowly handed him a large scapel. Six doctors and nurses, all dressed in white. All preparing to risk one man's life. Inside one of the hospital's labs upstairs, many hoped for the best for this one man.   
  
The doctor glanced at his patient on the operating table. The hospital had to turn one of the stock rooms into an operating room, specifically for this one man.   
  
The patient was laying on his belly. His arms to his side and his back facing the ceiling. But what made this scene, unatural, was four long metallic arms hanging from the ceiling.   
  
Those arms each had three claws, three deadly but still claws. All the doctors gathered around as one of them press the scapel against the back. Though, the spinal cord had a long metal-like spine ontop, lining from the bottom of his brain to the tailbone. The scapel had cut the left side the metallic spine. Blood slowly slipped out from the cut.   
  
The patients arm twicthed.   
  
"Carefull doctor." One of the nurses whispered. The doctor ignored her and proceeded. He drove the knife half-way down the spine, still cutting.  
  
Otto, Otto, Otto...  
  
"alright, I need a new scapel for the right. After this, I need Jones to help me cut through the cranium. I have to admit. What this guy did was suicide, not science. This wasn't part of his accident was it?"  
  
"No, he porposely injected the needle into his bottom skull where the spinal cord meets the cerebellum. The accident just fused the metal and the organ together."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to cut through it, shall we?"  
  
"But, I must warn you. Carefull not to trigger and electrical impulse from one of the nerves. I don't know what'll happen next."  
  
The doctor stared at the nurse for a moment and sighed.He returned to his work and placed a clean scapel on the right side of metallic spine. On the left side, there was a red fine line of blood. He pressed on the scapel and slowly drew it down.  
  
Otto! Otto! It was his fault! His fault! Avenge her! Avenge your work! Avenge your death!  
  
"I don't like the looks of this doctor. His reflexes are acting up. You're triggering nerve cells, be carefull."  
  
The patient's fingers were twitching again.   
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
The doctor pressed on. He was halfway down the right side of the patient's spine.  
  
AVENGE! YOUR DEATH! AVENGE YOUR LOSS! ALL YOUR LOSSES! ROSIE, YOUR WORK, YOUR CREATION, YOUR LIFE, ROSIE, YOUR CREATION, ROSIE, YOUR LIFE, YOUR WORK, ROSIE, ROSIE, YOUR LIFE, ROSIE, ROSIE!!!!  
  
"Doctor Bret! Stop! You are drawing too much blood! Lighten the cut."   
  
The doctor look back at the other five faces, all sweaty and nervous. He face was sweaty too. He didn't want to damamge the creation, much more than damage a single man's spine. He nodded and returened to his work.  
  
The patient's elbow was now shaking and his heart rate was racing.   
  
"Doctor, I think we should call this one off! His heart rates off the chart!"  
  
"I'll say when we'll stop!" The doctor roared. He glanced back at the metallic spine and went back to cuttin, though more faster.   
  
AVENGE! PUNISH HIM! GIVE NO MERCY OTTO! IT WAS YOUR LIFE AND HE TOOK IT AWAY FROM YOU! NOW TAKE HIS LIFE AWAY TOO! REVENGE!!!  
  
"Jones! Cut away the skin and tissue blocking it." The doctor grew impatient and swept his sweat off his face with a towel. He was done cutting the two sides of the spine. Now there was two bloody lines on both sides.  
  
"Do it now!" His voice shaky but strong.  
  
The Doctor Jones nodded uneasily and grabbed a long and thin knife. It was curved at the end. He plced the knife on the boundary between the top end of the metal spine and the bottom of the back of the neck. And with one final breath He slowly cut the back of the skin.  
  
KILL HIM! KILL HIM! REMEMBER OTTO! HE KILLED YOUR SOUL! YOUR LIFE! ALL THAT YOU LIVED FOR! YOUR WORK AND YOUR LIVE! HE DESERVES TO DIE LIKE YOU DID! KILL HIM!!!!!  
  
"AAAAARRGGHHHH!!!!" The patient screamed out loud. Doctor Jones jumped back along with other screaming doctors and nurses. All they could do was stare and behold the awesome sight of power and anger.  
  
"ROSIE!!!!" He shouted. The patient gave a great shake and the claws the hung on the walls lit up with a great red light in the center end of the tentacle like arms.   
  
The four metallic arms swung of the wire from which it hung from. They squirmed around, like eels and snakes all wanting to be released. The patient kept shouting in rage shouting, "Rosie!"   
  
The four tentacles were attached to the metal-like spine in on his back . Two on close on his left, two on his right side of his spine.   
  
Suddenly, the patient was lifted off from the ground as the four tentacles slammed down on the ground. He was inches from the ceiling and there was looked down at the fearfull doctors and nurse who started to run out.   
  
The patient roared in anger and angst at all of them shouting the only words of, "ROSIE!!! FORGIVE ME!!!"  
  
One man was looking through a glass panel. He was witnessing the massacre in the operating. He and others who gasped and cried, glared at the one man who destroyed them all, for a purpose.  
  
That one man in the military suit sighed and turned his back as blood sprayed all over the window. He knew the patient saw him and he was going to rush over to them all.   
  
"Otto Octavius, I will have all of your creation, including the burden that you now carry on your back. You are dead now, everything that you own and love is dead now. So, just give it up, I will have them." Those were the last words of that man before he left to escape the room of innocent bystanders, where the respected man known as Otto Octavius was now slamming thought the glass.  
  
For Rosie, Otto! It's all for Rosie!!!  
  
To be continued...  
  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will be more dramatic and more action packed, so please send a review! Then I'll post another chapter. This is not the same Spider-Man 2 plot just to let you know... 


	2. Realizing

"What has happened to me?"  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
"Peter was right, I miscalculated..."  
  
"I couldn't have miscalculated..."  
  
Authors Notes: I've noticed that I had some errors on my first chapter, and I will promise that one day I will edit them. I have some trouble using the HTML code, so the story may still be confusing. But again, I will edit everything so that there will be italics and bold writing. That way you can understand my original intentions. I also like to thank all of you who have enjoyed my first chapter, thanks, and I will continue to write more chapters, just as long as there are reviews. ;)  
  
Chapter Two: "Why?"  
  
Rosie, Rosie, Rosie...  
  
"Rosie!" The patient raged as he trashed about within the hospital halls and wings. He ran about waving his metal tentacles around and crashing them onto innocent patients or staff. Suddenly, he stopped.   
  
There in the midst of a cloud of dust and flickering lights, was the one man who wanted an answer. The one man who wanted to know why? The one man named, Otto Octavius. That one man had curly brown hair, which was matted down on his head due to sweat and tears. His brown eyes were watery and shiny due to anger and sorrow. There was a voice in his head that was right, he lost everything he loved; his work, his life, his love. Why?  
  
He wore a hospital uniform for the patients only, Otto tore of his shirt, leaving him with his light blue pants. Otto panted and gasped. Trying to force the tears back. His face grew red hot and his there was a strong lump in his throat that was the size of his created monsters. His heart and head ached, both screaming in tears in both asking the question, why?  
  
Otto glanced around the hall, trying to focus his image on the catostrophic mess he created. There was the distant fire alarm and the screams of nurses and the footsteps of oncoming cops and security guards. The lights flickered on and off. Otto then closed his eyes and fell back on his back. He heard the distant screams od something unatural within his head. He felt the pain of his back and the loss of blood. There he was laying in sorrow and greif. He whimpered and cried in silence, still listening to screamins and sirens from outside. He could feel the metal arms moving about, like they had a mind of their own, like they too where living...  
  
Otto, Otto, Otto, OTTO!  
  
Otto gasped and opened his eyes. "W-who's there?" He sat up, the pain still there.   
  
Do not fret master. We are you and you are us.  
  
Otto panted. He swept the sweat off his forehead and saw his hand trembling with all the mixed emotions. "WHO"S THERE!" He cried.  
  
Silence master. There is no need to rage about any longer. You have your creations now. Your only possession in this world. You have you last work and your last life. We are what you lost the most.   
  
"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME!" Otto cried again. He knew his shouts were going to attract the cops. "I am dead." He whimpered as he closed his eyes.  
  
You are, but you still have us. We are not. We are the only ones who are there for you, and you know that. We are you and you are us.   
  
"But, Why?" He whispered. "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?!!!"  
  
Silence Otto! It was not to be, but what we can only do now, is not to weep, but to act.  
  
"What are you saying?" Otto struggled to say with the lump still in his throat.  
  
ACT! OTTO! Act, act in way you never did. Take your place in this world now. You were living once, now you are dead. Now, realize your purpose in death. You died, you are reborn with us. Realize why this happened!  
  
Otto's head burned. "I can't, I can't!" Otto shouted. "I've lost too much!" He said softly. The footsteps were gaining closer.  
  
Be strong, now rise. Rise and take action and return what you have lost! You will realize and soon will act! Until then, remember...  
  
Otto gathered his strength and slowly kept panting. His face was hot and wet. Then, he gripped his fist and glared at the two doors ahead of him. There the cops would soon burst through, but not for him. For their own death.  
  
Otto tried to remember what happened, but everything had blended into one emotion, anger. He felt his head spinning and his heart splitting and his cody tearing into both madness and fear. He couldn't hold it any longer...  
  
Otto, we are alive...  
  
"Okay, before we start, Did anyone loose twenty dollars in a rubber band? Because we found the rubber band."  
  
There was soft laughter and mummur.  
  
"And now, allow me to introduce to you to my new assistances."  
  
A cloth was pulled away that was draped over something, and with many gasps and chatter, the many people started to believe in one man.  
  
There was a scientist and his wife in the center of labratory within a research complex. They were surrounded by a dozens of scientist, great corporation dealers, funders, and the press. Among those were Peter Parker and the son of the infamous Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn. He was the main funder of the whole project called, Sub-Sun.  
  
The scientist, who now stepped on a steel platform with pride in his work was Doctor Otto Octavius. A famous man, respected in his work and undenied by his accurate calculation in both the sciences and formulas.  
  
What had gotten the audience was that he wore thick black goggles and so did everyone else. They heard that this new creation that Otto had created called Sub-Sun, would be a substitue sun. If this was so, Otto would be on the brink of a mjor breakthrough, perhaps beyond?  
  
His wife, Rosie Octavius, who loved and cherished him as her own life stood by his side. She was a peaceful woman who enjoyed the litural arts and she loved him.   
  
Otto felt the same way about her. He loved her as his own life and work. He looked at her from the platform and smiled as she walked over. Rosie kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Otto, I love so much. Go change the world."  
  
Otto felt the feeling he got whenever she was around. He felt a deep sensation of love and happiness, as if nothing would ever break them apart. He would give up his creations and his life's work for her.   
  
Otto smiled and nodded at her. Rosie walked back and smiled as her husband, a respected man, is going to change the world. He was, she knew it.   
  
Otto sighed once more before feeling the support-belt being attached around his waist. Two Co-Scientists grabbed each end, like a seat belt and wrapped it around his waist. They both buckled several belts before making sure that it was sturdy.  
  
No one knew what was in store, much more than what was that thing that Otto had pulled the cover from. It looked like four short arms. Each one with three claws on them. They were connected to a long thin mechanical spine and finally, with the support belt on the bottom.   
  
Otto felt the cold shiver of excitment and accomplishment, either that, or it was the mechanical spine that the assistants placed ontop of otto's natural spine. One both the left and right side of the metallic spine, there was a line of needle that started from the bottom back collar bone to the top of the tail bone. The needle barely touched his skin, but they made a haunting image of upcoming pain. Last, the scientists slowly placed a small but long needle underneath the bottom of the back skull and the top of the spine. That too barely touched the skin.  
  
Peter Parker stared at what otto was trying to accomplish here. He remembered that he said once during his visitation with him and his wife, that he accomplished the impossible. To join brainwaves with a computer's mainframe.   
  
Peter's breath grew shallow and cold. Something was not right here, this is much too risky.  
  
After several moments, Otto took one last glance back at his wife and with that same emotion rushing through him and nodded at his fellow scientists who slowly sighed and turned to the contorl panel.  
  
"As you can see here, I will now join electrical connections with the computer's mainfarame and my nerve cells. Thus, giving me an exta appendage. But, I see confusion among most of you. These four arms will soon extend more than fifty feet. They are my greatest accomplishments, yet. What I am about to show you, will prove why I need these Assistances. I will now accomplish the impossible! Behold, with pain I will-"  
  
"AAARRGHHHH!" Otto growled as the needles shot straight into his spinal cord and into his nerves. But what gave Otto that gasping look was that the long needle placed before his cerebrum had jammed itself into his mind. A small trickle of blood ran down his spine, making Rosie gasp and placing her hand over her mouth.  
  
Otto still growled but then turned to show the audience what had happened.  
  
Peter started in horror at what seemed to be a metal spine and four metallic arms reaching out. Otto closed his eyes and focused. His arms trembled and his head throbbed, but he kept on. He focused, and concentrated.   
  
Suddenly, the claws ontop of the arms opened up. Then, a great red light lit up and there was gasps and chatter throughout the room. The arms slowly extended and swirled.   
  
Otto was pleased at himself for this creation, but most importantly, he was glad to be alive to this day, with his wife...  
  
"Rosie no!"  
  
ZZZZZZZTTTTTTT!  
  
"Spider-Man I can handle this!"  
  
Flash, Flash, Screaming  
  
"I love you rosie..."  
  
Flash, Explosion, Flash  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
ZZZTTT-ZZZ-ZZT!!  
  
"Fasten your seatbealts."  
  
ZZZZZZZZTTT!!!!!  
  
"-And now, let me introduce you to my assistances..."  
  
Flash, Flicker, Explosion...  
  
"AAARRRGGHHHH!!!"  
  
Otto stood there panting and and gasping for air. He felt his heart race and his head about to break. Then, he realized.  
  
Otto glanced around the hospital hallway, horrified and pale. More than two dozen cops and security guards all dead, everywhere. He throbbed and sighed.   
  
"What have I done?" He whispered. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!" Otto shouted in a more severe voice.   
  
Fear not, Otto...  
  
"You again?! Who are you?!" Otto began to cry again. "What is happening to me!!!"  
  
You are tired, and you have please us, all of us. You are beggining to realize.   
  
"What do I do?" Otto swept his hand through his matted hair. "Where do I go."  
  
Home...  
  
"I have no home." He said greifly  
  
No, the real home...  
  
Otto paused and sighed. He heard the incessant screaming and the sirens getting louder.   
  
"I'm so tired." He whined. Otto rushed over to a patient's room, which of course no one was there, and glanced out the window.   
  
"For all my problems, for all my suffering." He growled, slamming his fist against the wall.  
  
Yes?  
  
"I blame...SPIDER-MAN!!!" Otto raged. He crashed through the window, opening his arms and closing his eyes. Ignoring the screaming below and the sirens of S.W.A.T and special forces. Otto just wanted to be free from pain...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Alright, If I should say so myself, I didn't much enjoy that chapter, I don't know why. But, I'll prefer the next two chapters, featuring him getting used to the world and his memories, but trust me. The tragedy will die down and the action will rise up. So, send me a review and I'll keep on. Thanks. 


	3. Home Coming

"All I have now are these things..."  
  
"These monsterous things..."  
  
"I should be down there...drowning."  
  
"Instead, I am alive with a vengeance..."  
  
Authors Notes: There seemed to be some confusion in the past two days. I had some complaints that my chapters were swicthed. I can assure you now that I have updated again, really I did.   
  
Another thing that ran by my mind was that some of my reader's still don't understand that THE PLOT IS SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT...I just wanted to rewrite the beggining and the end. So, without further ado, this is my third chapter to the part one of my Spider-Man 2 story...  
  
Chapter Three: "-All I have now are these things-"  
  
"Don't let anything like love confuse you peter."  
  
"ROSIE! NOOOO!"  
  
"We've been in love for so long."  
  
"Rosie, I love you."  
  
"Spider-Man, I can handle this!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"I have everything that I loved lost to me! Spider-Man will feel both my pain and his own death!"  
  
Yes, you know now. Otto, it was him. Remember!  
  
Otto still fell from the hospital window and felt both the cool rush of the wind and the confused anger within.   
  
Suddenly, his tentacles dropped down and braced him like a shock absorber for the impact. First his two bottom steel arms slammed down on the hard concrete. Otto then slowly glided down with the help of his two top arms, slowly climbing down.   
  
Otto breathed in and out his anger. He looked around and saw people run and scream from him. The night sky was ablaze with screaming and fear as otto's feet slowly touched the ground.   
  
Cars screeched to a stop and people rushed to get out. Otto tembled and shook with confusion.  
  
"What are you running from!!!" He shouted, clenching his fist. "Are you afraid of me? Of someone who has lost everything in his life?!" People kept screaming and ran.  
  
"You think of me as a monster! I am no monster! You think because I am different, you fear me? Damn you! Damn you all to hell!!!" Otto kept raging and as his arms swung him back in the air again.   
  
They scream and fear you as a monster! We are right and you are wrong againg otto. You lost everything and now you are dead, now you nothing but a monster. Take action and retrieve your respect that you've lost! ACT!  
  
Otto panted and shouted in anger. He tossed one car after another. The sires had long stopped and now the black and white cars of cops had surrounded him.  
  
Otto paused and glanced at one car, then another. "Why do you keep fearing me as a monster?! I am no monster!"  
  
"Attention! We have you surrounded!" One cop shouted through a monophone.  
  
"Well I can see that, Idiot!" Otto growled. "Leave me! He shouted more loudly.  
  
"Put, ugh, your weapons down!" The cop shouted again.  
  
Otto froze and glared at the lot of them. "THESE ARE CREATIONS FOR THE BETTER OF MANKIND! I CREATED THEM FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIVES! BUT, I CAN SEE NOW THAT YOU SHOW NO RESPECT TO A MAN'S LIFE! I AM OTTO OCTAVIUS AND BY THE NAME OF MY LOVE'S LIFE, DIE!!!" Otto raged in full tone.   
  
The cop nodded at the other's in ignition, but as soon as several of them pointed their guns, there was a huge groan. A large car slowly flew up, then rushed back down on the cops who scurried and shouted.   
  
"Die! Die! Die!" Otto kept screaming as he charged through the ring of officers, slamming cars about. The claws of his metal arms snapping open and grasping everyone who stood in his way.  
  
Suddenly, otto felt as though he knew someone behind him was preparing to shoot him, like he had eyes from behind his head.  
  
A steel arm raised above the screaming cops who were being dropped off, and glared it's one red light at a sop who froze with his gun ready to fire.  
  
He dropped his gun and rushed off in the opposite direction, but the claw gave no mercy. Otto saw the whole thing happening, but his head was turned the other way. How was that happening?  
  
Otto looked up and jumped up. With the help of his arms, otto flew up higher, his arms climbing up buildings. And since the street he was in was fairly thin, his arms could grasp both buildings on both sides of the street full of wrecked cars and dead bodies.   
  
Shots were fired and otto looked down. His sweat drops fell down on the many stories below where gaining cops and S.W.A.T officers shot rounds. Otto was not going down by mere bullets.  
  
Otto, go now. We have made our impact here, now go and find a resting place. Go master.  
  
Otto looked up again and his arms climbed higher. Up, and over the edge of a building on the left side of the street. Otto stopped on a rooftop to take a breather. Suddenly, he saw images in his head. Like seperate eyes, swinging around.   
  
"How is that keep happening?" Otto growled, now sweeping his hands through his hair. Otto stopped and panted. He glanced at one red after another, at one opened claw, then another.  
  
Otto smiled.  
  
What is it master? What do you see in us?  
  
"I can see now. Like many eyes in different angles though. Now I can remember!"  
  
"-Here in the middle of the grasping claws, My team and I have placed miniature cameras for me to see not only with my two eyes, but to see what happens in different angles-"  
  
"Yes." Otto started. "I remember. I also remember-"  
  
"Rosie! NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Otto went pale and suddenly looked up. "No! Leave me!"  
  
The sounds of the swirling blades of a helicopter had reached otto's ears.   
  
"Stop! I repeat to cease you actions!" A voice sounded from another cop in homophone.  
  
Otto squinted through the glare of the helicopter's headlights. "I will never! I will have my revenge!"  
  
Two of otto's arms swung up and crabbed the sides of the aircraft, and with a dark smile of sad vengeance, otto slammed the helicopter over the side of the building.  
  
There was screaming both on the streets and within the aircraft. The helicopter swirled around, emitting smoke from it't bottom until finally crashing down on innocent cops. Fire blazes up, engulfing half the street and reflecting of the angry eyes of otto who seemingly stepped near the edge and saw his doing.  
  
He kept breathing rapidly. "What have I done?" He stared at the disasterous site. There was blood everywhere. Even from 5 stories up, he could see puddles of blood. Men layed dead and many injured. Cars were crashed and ontop of other cars. So much chaos, on two streets back to back.   
  
It was for the best of intrest.  
  
"What intrest? WHAT INTREST! TO KILL?" Otto raged at himself.  
  
FOR ROSIE! Otto, It was all for your love.  
  
The voice was right. Otto sighed and closed his eyes, but quickly opened them up as searchlights soon shot beaming streams of white lights at him.   
  
People kept screaming and shouting with anger. Otto glared and shouted over all the noise, his four metal arms raised high in the air. "ROSIE!!!"  
  
There was silence, and otto left from the edge of the building's roof. Otto's nostrils flared up and his heart was engulfed with the fiery rage of hate and the need to kill. He was again swung into the air by his new arms.   
  
Otto glided from footop to rooftop, easily as if they were his own appendixes. Like he had always used them throughout his sad life. He felt the mixed emotions of revengefull anger, sad longing, and an indescribable adrenanline rush.   
  
That's it Otto, feel our need. Feel how you could never survive in this new life without us. We are you and you are us. Feel your purpose, your new life, your emotions.   
  
Otto closed his eyes and he felt the cool wind sweep past drying hair and his sticky face. His breath quickened and his heart raced. Long had he left the scene of great deaths and chaos. He just wanted to know why and how? How to escape this new world.   
  
Otto looked up at the oncoming clouds. A small raincloud would soon descend over him. Otto then stopped with a halt. The arms carrying several yards above the roofs, slowly carried him down ontop of another rooftop. With his feet now touching the ground, he retracted his arms and felt the first few raindrops hit his face. His arms swirling around and hissing like mechanical snakes, soon retracted their claws and lowered, as acknowledging his emotions. Otto lifted his face and smiled...  
  
"Otto, I just wanted to say that I love you dearly, with all the power within my heart, and to wish you good luck in your project, your project to change the world."  
  
"Rosie, you don't have to tell me that."  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Because I love you even more than life itself to know that. I love you too, Rosie. I love you too."  
  
Look at what you've lost, Otto. See what we are trying to do? We are trying to show you that their is nothing else to live for, but one thing. Revenge. You've lost so much, you had it all. But, Spider-Man, he caused it vanish.  
  
Otto opened his eyes and breathed through his nostrisl, he couldn't say anything back, he knew they were right. They were always right. Otto jumped off the building and into an alley between two tight motels.  
  
Again, his arms broke his fall and slowly glided him down. The rain soon grew, causing great puddles within the dark alley. His bare feet were freezing as he stepped in one puddle. His pants were torn and bloody and he was weary of all the excitement and rush. It was like one big dream, everything didn't seem real, it was rushing through him so hard, so fast.   
  
Otto saw a large garbage retainer slowly walked over, his metal arms hiding behind his back, hissing their mechanical songs.  
  
"I'm cold." He said his first word after the attack. Otto felt sad and pathetic as he reached in and searched throughout the garbage for something he can wear. His heart still wore his longing for his love and his hate for the world, but now he felt shamefull for being like this and pitifull for just being alive.  
  
Suddenly, without trouble, Otto pulled out a long dirty trenchcoat. Otto admired it saw that it had fit his likings. It was long enough to cover his bare feet and big enough to hold his new arms, though, he knew they would rip out any time of attack. But it didn't matter. Otto thought as he retracted his long metal arms and put on his coat. He felt warm, but still felt the cold rain pouring on his face.  
  
Otto felt even more tired as he felt the comfort of something on him. He walked over to the other side of the trash retainer and sat on the side where no passerby from teh street would notice a hobo looking villian with four mechanical arms. Otto layed his head back on the brick wall he was laying on and pulled up his collar. Then with a final word, he fell into a deep, deep sleep...  
  
"Rosie..."  
  
Sirens echoed throughout the streets as people gazed and stared with horrified looks upon the disasterous street. News reporters rushed around, trying to get the first look on the chaos that was brought hours ago.   
  
Firefighter trucks and ambulances raced through the street to the point of need and blood. Suddenly, a wind rushed throught the crowd and with everyone turning their heads up towards the sky, they laid their eyes to once again, their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.  
  
Spider-Man swung down in the middle of a ring of firefighters who were shouting and arguing.  
  
"What happened here?" Peter asked uncertainly. Several firefighters looked up and waved their hand in ignorace.   
  
"Oh looks who here, it's Spider-Man!" They said sarcasticly as they went away.  
  
"Wha-What? What did I?" Peter asked unsurely. Peter walked over and gazed at the fire around him. Blood was splattered everywhere. Men, laying in different directions and cars toppled over. Peter walked down towards a man under rubble.  
  
Then, someone had shoved as they went by and as peter looked back to see who bumped into him, he saw a firefighter carrying a man bleeding man without his right arm saying, "Where were you Spide-Man? Where?"  
  
Peter sighed and continued to walk down the broken pavement, a hand layed limply under a heavy pile of concrete.   
  
Peter threw off several large stones and began to dig faster. He heard slow and rough breathing.  
  
"Hold on." Peter felt unsure about this whole accident. He arove too late. Peter dug faster and faster, untill he saw a bleeding cop laying on his back.  
  
"Sir, There are doctors on the way. Hold on." Peter struggled to say to the man who was hard to look at. He bloody from head to toe.   
  
Peter looked back and sighed. "Hello! I need help!"  
  
"It was a monster-" The cop wheezed.  
  
Peter looked back. "What did you say?"  
  
"A-A monster. Those arms, killed everything." It was getting harder and harder to hear him.  
  
"What happened here?"   
  
"His name was O-, Ot-Otto Oct-..." The man began to fade away and with a last breath, he was gone.  
  
Peter, best known as the Amazing Spider-Man, looked up and felt the rain on his mask. He heard the raindrops and the screamind. He heard the chatter of news reporters and people crying. But most of all, he heard his own voice saying, "You failed, Peter, You failed."  
  
Peter began to fade away among the rushing crowd within the catastrophic street that was set ablaze by none other than one man, one man with a sad vengeance. Otto Octavius."  
  
A really long chapter? Yes. Worth it? You post a review and tell me that. I worked hard on this chapter so please review.   
  
My next chapter will have Otto understanding what he must do and his first try to walk among the normal. So, if you want to read the next chapter, you know what to do. 


End file.
